tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Menrek
Menrek is one of the Three Dwarven Kingdoms in Etan. It is located south of the Warring Woods in a massive canyon. The capital city, Baragaz, is built into much of the walls, with smaller settlements being found further up and down the canyon. History Founding Menrek was founded by Dwarves around a thousand years before the event known as Shardfall, when three brothers were brought to the Material Plane by the god Moradin to found cities in Tolas. The second son, Rek, was known for his genius in designing great machines and works of intricate architecture which drew many that shared this interest to the city that he founded. The aim was to construct a city that was extremely interconnected as well able to house the new settlers. During this time the dwarves came into conflict with the duergar of the local area, though they had recently suffered massive depopulation due to a plague. Once that had been weathered, the warrior caste of the duergar attacked Menrek in a suicidal charge, in the counter attack the dwarves found the civilians of the duergar settlements defenceless. Many took refuge with the dwarves, becoming integrated into Menrek society. The Long Night During the event known as the Long Night the dwarves of Menrek spent much effort to secure their borders against the vampires. Some of their more isolated towns and villages were assaulted, but through a mobilisation of their armies, Menrek was able to prevent the vampires establishing a presence in the canyon. Kingship Crisis The most recent event in the history of the city of Baragaz has been the kingship crisis within the court of the city, where the death of the most recent king has failed to produce a legitimate heir, having had children only outside of his marriage. The three major claimants to the throne are two of the recently deceased king's bastard children, Marla Purecoin and Grundr Sootstone along with the king's distant cousin Lord Handric Duldin. A plan for a moot has been called, but delays have afflicted its coming due to the jostling for position from three major players as well as other interested parties. The Declaration of the Iron Republic During the Silence of the Gods, the kingship crisis of Menrek continued unresolved with the advantage turning towards the clan Grum as much of clan Tasdán's influence lay in its paladins and clerics who appeared to lose all boons and powers. It seemed like Lord Handric Duldin was guaranteed to become the new king, until the unexpected intervention of an entity believed to have been an Exarch who appeared throughout Menrek's kingdom, delivering speeches to enraptured crowds, young and old, rich and poor came to hear the words of this man who they called Vaarak an vennag, change will come. ''While the court of Baragaz prepared for the crowning of a new king, the peoples of Menrek marched to the palace in the deep core of the city, what started as a march in protest against participation in the then ongoing War in the Silence with the exarch known as the Heir, turned into an unexpected revolution as the people were spurred on by the shouts of "freedom" and "building a new clan of nationhood", concepts never expressed in any writings from Menrek, seeming to come spontaneously from the cries of the crowd as they marched towards the throne room. The lords and ladies of the city had sealed themselves in the throne room, bickering between themselves over who should be crowned now so that the cities golem defenders could be activated. As the argument devolved into Lord Duldin and Grundr Sootstone coming to blows as they each tried to don the crown of the king, the palace doors were burst open by the pounding of smith hammers and beasts of burden spurred to crashed into the gold and steel doors. A number of the nobility were executed in public ceremonies, though many were hurriedly brought out of the city, many fleeing on ships in the hidden harbours, luxury yachts and warships jockeying to escape from angry mobs. A group calling itself the Iron Republic has set up in the city of Baragaz, sending demands for rural lords and ladies to declare support for the republic or face the consequences, some have done so while others rally support to overthrow the usurping mob, looking to Hoffendale to help them, citing the figures they are calling ''Vaarak ''as agents of an exarch threatening to destabilise the kingdom. Structure The Kings in the Walls In the centre of the city of Baragaz are two great halls that serve as the throne rooms for the king, with only one ever being used at any time, often to host the two major clans of the city which are detailed in the section below. The king of the city's preference for which throne-room he hosts foreign diplomats or guests shows the favour he has for the one of the two clans. The Clans of Gold and Steel The two major clans of the city of Baragaz are Tasdán and Grum, known as the clans of Gold and Steel respectively. Tasdán is known for its traders and investment in the arts as well as its interest in foreign affairs, providing most of the diplomats of the city. Many of the city's gold dwarves can be found as part of the Tasdán clan, as well as having the largest presence in the city centre. Grum is known for its advanced mechanical creations and strongholds throughout the settlements outside the city. This clan has the most amount of grey dwarves in its midst though it is not dominated by them like Tasdán can be seen as being with gold dwarves. Military Standing Forces The armies of Menrek are a collection of elite trained warriors loyal to the king and the continuation of the city of Baragaz. They can be called upon to join forces with the other two members of the Dwarven Kingdoms to fight a mutual threat. In times of dire need, the city can employ the use of golems to defend it, though these are considered to be a potentially dangerous weapon as they have been a problem for the city in the past. They are usually left inert behind the thrones of the king. Guards The city of Baragaz maintains a small standing guard force that patrol the streets and bridges, serving as guides for those new to the city who can often be baffled by its complex and maze-like layout. Rangers Menrek's borders are patrolled by a small group of rangers that roam the out reaches of their territory, these often co-operate with others to defeat threats to the area such as monsters or bandits. Navy Menrek is the only of the the Dwarven Kingdoms to have a navy, albeit a small one. The clans of Gold and Steel each own fleets with very different purposes in mind. Its navy defends its coast from slavers from Stovakor. Tasdán has the larger of the two fleets, serving mainly as a commercial arm of the naval forces. They travel across the great sea to Farthrone to trade, they have constructed their ships to endure the long voyage across the sea whilst holding as much cargo as possible. Grum has the smaller fleet but should the two ever been in conflict it would be theirs that would easily defeat the clan of Gold, this is mainly due to the flagship of the fleet, the colossal vessel known as ''The Floating Mountain, ''a fortress of iron and steel that serves as a bastion to launch other smaller vessels. The fleet of Steel seldom leaves the ports of Menrek, its ponderous speed infamously slow, though the ship is in theory invincible in combat. Society Laws Menrek society is very devoted the law and its guards seldom allowing for any transgression to go unpunished, though its rites and traditions are ancient, their laws receive constant updating in forums. Marriage Planning All marriages in Menrek are arranged marriages, with one of the biggest professions in the country being a matchmaker. Gold Clan Tasdán clan is known for its traders and artistry, as well as its contacts outside the city in other states. One of its members, Barrek Galven, recently established connections between Menrek and much of northern Farthrone. Steel Clans Grum clan is known for its marvelous creations and weaponsmiths, they are also known for creating the golems that serve as the city's last line of defence. Personalities '''Lord Handric Duldin -' scarred but alive, Lord Duldin made it to the flagship of his fleet, The Floating Mountain, leading his supporters and the surviving members of his family out of the city of Baragaz, his wife being pulled from their carriage as it fled. He sails for Drenden, hoping to buy support from the Company to retake his city from the mob. 'Marla Purecoin -' escaping the mob in Baragaz as they tore her half-brother Grundr apart, the daughter of the late king has fled aboard ''The Jewel in the Crown, ''her flotilla lying just off the shores of Menrek. They now await their chance, agents moving between the fleet and the land, gathering information and allies to her cause. Economy Natural Resources Menrek operates many quarries throughout the region, mining for valuable rocks used in constructing the city's buildings. Many settlements are built around a mine, including the city of Baragaz itself which hosts many different mines of both precious metals and gemstones. A river runs through the bottom of the canyon rich in gold dust that has been gifted to the poor of the city by the first king Rek, preventing any clan from claiming the gold from the river. Many of the clanless of the city go down to the water to sift through the silt to harvest small nuggets of gold, allowing them to live off the city's natural resources. Crafts Menrek is known for its mix between practicality and exquisite design, its products are in high demand all over the world and many students come to the city to learn from the dwarves. Trade Menrek trades with the humans around it as well as with the various nations of Farthrone across the sea. Religion The Ten Worship of the Ten is commonplace in Menrek, with the prominence of Moradin in the pantheon being emphasised. He is considered the patron deity of the city, mainly with his aspects of trade and craft being found throughout the city. The First Father A minority religion in the city is known as that of the First Father, a worship of Rek and his father as the protector of the city. This is often combined with worship of Moradin and is usually found in the clanless of society, those that owe their survival to the good-will of Rek during his reign.Category:LocationCategory:Etan Category:Dwarf Category:Settlement Category:Three Kingdoms